Should've Been Us
by TabBrookefiction
Summary: They were high school sweethearts, but when it came time for College they reluctantly went separate ways. But that didn't last long, for their love affair was never truly over even though she got married on a whim to someone she didn't really love. Now she is officially divorced and ready to be with the love of her life without sneaking around any longer. One shot.


"Oh wow, girl you look fantastic!" my best friend cat called as she walked up behind me in the dressing room.

"Thanks, think he will like it?" I asked with a saucy grin as I turned to look at myself in different angles in the mirrors.

"Girl I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't jump you the moment he sees you in this little black number. He won't know what hit him."

We laughed together before I stepped off the platform to head back behind the curtain of my dressing room to change back into my street clothes. I've been away on business and so it's been a long time since I have seen the love of my life.

He'd left me his credit card last night, knowing what hotel I was staying at, and left me a note saying to buy something sexy and to spare no expense.

Who was I to disappoint him? He loved spending money on me, and he always did so with pleasure. He has probably spent thousands of dollars on me, from vacations, to dinners, and who could forget all the lingerie? Hell I would get my mail somedays and there would be a package addressed to me from him, always some sexy underwear he wanted to see me in at some point.

"So, when are the two of you meeting up?" Angela asked as we made our way to checkout.

"We are meeting at six to have dinner in Seattle."

"You live in Seattle."

"I do." I said with a smirk as I made my purchase, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me tonight. Or the rest of our lives for that matter.

"Do you think you guys will finally be together now?"

"Of course we will, my divorce was finalized two weeks ago. Sadly we couldn't celebrate because I was in Chicago at the time, but that's his surprise for the night of course."

"Oh, you bad girl. So he doesn't even know its final?" Ang looked at me in mock horror as we walked out of the lingerie shop and headed to the parking garage.

"Nope, he suspects that its final but I haven't confirmed his suspicions yet. All he wants is to be with me Ang, and he is all I have ever wanted. I hated it when we broke it off after high school, I mean the man is my high school sweet heart for crying out loud."

"I know, but you two will be together again soon. Not like the two of you haven't been seeing each other all these years though." I rolled my eyes at her antics, of course I'd been sleeping with my high school sweet heart for the past four years.

He was the love of my life, why wouldn't I continue to see him? We never stopped talking to one another, and the only reason I got married was because I wound up pregnant. Now to be completely honest I don't think it had been Edwards, but he insisted on us getting married and well, I couldn't tell him I had been cheating on him.

After we got married my high school sweetheart and I stopped the physical relationship for a while, but we continued the emotional aspect of it. We were meant for each other, and we both knew it to be true.

Six months later I was in a car accident and miscarried, I was a wreck and Edward tried everything to try and cheer me up. But I was disgusted by him at that point, I turned towards my lover even more at that point.

He was there for me emotionally when I needed him, and physically.

I hadn't touched Edward in two years when I filed for divorce, and just as we had expected, he tried to fight me tooth and nail to try and save our marriage. Edward and I had dated for two years after I graduated college, all the while I was still seeing my high school boyfriend.

We were married for two and a half years before I just couldn't do it anymore, I had decided one night when I was on a 'business trip' in Seattle that I was going to leave my husband to be with the man I truly loved.

And so here I am.

He'd never gotten married, claiming no one was worthy enough after he had been with me. We've known each other since we were kids, and we've been in love even longer than that, nothing was going to stop me from being with him.

We went to different colleges, those first four years I didn't see anyone I just focused on school. And then I met Edward after I graduated and we sort of hit it off, but shortly after we started dating I moved back to Seattle and that was when our affair started.

I sighed at the thought of all the years, knowing that it was wrong but I truly didn't care. I was about to be with the man I loved for real, and nothing was going to stop me. I am a freshly divorced woman and I am ready to claim my man.

And I know for a fact that he was ready to claim me tonight. His hot and heavy text messages I kept receiving all morning and evening spoke volumes.

"Shut up, let's get moving so I can get back to the hotel and get ready for tonight."

We got into the car and drove back to the hotel where Ang got out and followed me up so that she could help me get ready.

"What time does he get off?" Ang asked curiously as I set to picking out my outfit for the evening, something sexy but not too revealing. I didn't want him to get a glimpse of his surprise too soon.

"He gets off in an hour, he just texted me asking if he could pick me up a little early."

"Ooh, someone sounds eager to see you." She squealed excitedly as I stripped into my underwear as I texted him back.

"Sure does sound like him, I can't wait to see him." I moaned as I threw my phone down onto the bed.

Ang handed me my red, form fitting dress that I knew would drive him crazy, I winked at her before grabbing my lingerie and heading into the bathroom to change. I slipped out of my blue bra and panties before taking out my first purchase. It was a black lacy bra and matching thong that I knew he was going to love, that also contrasted beautifully with the red dress I had chosen.

I felt sexy in my black lingerie and freshly waxed and pampered body as I slipped on the red dress. My hair had already been curled for the occasion, now all I had to do was get Angela to apply my makeup and I was ready for my lover.

"Alright, I'm ready for makeup." I announced while opening the bathroom door, causing Angela to gasp at my appearance.

"Damn girl you look hot. He is so going to cum in his pants the minute he sees you, he has always loved you in red."

All I could do was smirk as she came into the bathroom to help with my makeup, I don't usually wear much but I do like to add a little eyeshadow and liner when I go on a date. Ang chose to use a light brown for my lid, then swipe a thin layer of eye liner across each lid-making a small wing-and then swiping some mascara on my lashes. She left me to choose my lipstick, I chose a deep red and applied it lightly to my plump bottom lip then rubbed my lips together to spread it.

"You look perfect."

"Thanks Ang, and thanks for coming with me today."

"Of course! Call me in a few days to let me know how things go, I want all the dirty details. You two getting back together is the best news to come up in years."

"You got it!"

"Hey beautiful." I swooned at the sound of his deep voice resonating through the small speaker of my phone.

"Hey sexy, where are you?" I couldn't wait to see him, and if Angela was right about his reaction to seeing me in red, I don't think we'd be making it to dinner. At least I was hoping not.

"On my way up now, what room number is it again?"

"431." I replied in what I hoped to be a seductive tone, I heard him groan slightly as the elevator dinged. Mission accomplished.

"I can't wait to see you; I've miss you so much baby." His words sent tingles straight to my pussy, making me wet instantly.

As if his texts hadn't gotten me hot and bothered all day, his voice definitely was doing the trick and then some.

"Well hurry up, I'm about to explode from all this sexual tension." I heard a growl emanate from his chest right as there was a hard knock on the door.

I never took the phone from my ear as I made my way to the door, opening it wide to see him standing there before me in all his glory. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance, I couldn't move. He was as gorgeous as ever, we wasted too much time.

"You're so fucking beautiful Bella." He whispered huskily as he dropped his phone in his pocket, mine fell to the floor as he lunged forward.

My hands dove into his brown wavy hair as his lips latched onto mine in a long overdue kiss, his lips were hot against mine as his arms wrapped around my body. Hands roaming as he kicked the door shut behind him before pushing me up against the wall.

"Garrett." I gasped as he began kissing my neck hungrily.

"I've missed you baby." He groaned against my skin as he pushed his body against mine, I could feel just how much he missed me and it made me grin with satisfaction. I was the only one that could do this to him.

He looked up at me then, his piercing silver eyes looking deeply into my deep brown ones.

"It's final." I whispered, knowing he would know what I was referring to.

"Really?" his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree, he's been waiting for this for so long and so have I.

"I'm all yours Garrett, I love you. You're all I've ever wanted."

"I love you too baby."

His lips were back on mine as he picked me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down then followed suit, crawling over me to cover my body with his. He felt so good on top of me, I've missed this, it's been far too long since we have been together.

"You look so fucking good in red baby." He groaned as I stripped him of his suit jacket, as much as I loved seeing him in a suit it wasn't necessary for the night we had ahead of us.

"I need you Garrett." I growled hungrily as he kicked off his shoes and helped me with his belt before discarding his pants on the floor.

"You have me baby."

He sat me up as he pulled my dress from my body, worshipping my skin with his hands and eyes as I ripped his dress shirt off him. Our eyes were lustful and hungry, but our intentions were so much more than that. We hadn't been together in six months; we've been working so much we hadn't been able to see one another.

Even though there was a lot of pent up sexual tension between us, I knew we were going to take our time and make proper love to one another before we went crazy on one another.

"Make love to me Garrett." I rasped as he pushed me back onto the bed, his eyes dark with want.

His hand trailed down my body, over my bra covered breast, down my smooth flat stomach and then the lace over my hip. He smirked at me as my hands made their way into his hair once more, he loved it when I pulled on his hair. He rubbed against my clit through the fabric of my panties, driving me insane with want.

When he had thoroughly teased me he ripped the material from my hips, effectively ripping it in half-hey it was his money he was ripping-and discarding it with the rest of our clothes on the floor. My bra and his boxers soon followed suit and we laid together naked, just _being._

We stared into one another's eyes for the longest time, just caressing one another and exchanging soft kisses when I suddenly felt the head of his member at my entrance.

"God your so wet Bella." He groaned as he slowly guided hi cock into my awaiting heat.

"Ah, god Garrett you feel amazing inside of me." I breathed heavily as he sheathed himself fully inside of me.

He felt so good, Garrett was the first man I'd ever been with, he was my first for everything and I knew I wanted him to be my last. I looked into his eyes to see every one of my thoughts reflected back at me tenfold.

Without another word he began to thrust inside of me, causing me to throw my head back in sheer pleasure as he made love to me. His hands caressed my body, giving extensive attention to my breasts, and kissing my lips with such passion.

"More, I need more baby." I gasped as he began to pick up the pace, he always knew when to go fast or slow, hard or soft. He knew my body, and I knew his.

We were one.

"Anything you want princess." He grunted with a cocky grin on his face as he began to pound into my pussy hard, causing me to scream and wrap my legs around his waist.

Pulling him even closer and bringing his cock deeper within me, we both moaned loudly at the contact. With every thrust I pushed back just at the right moment, we felt like one as we fucked for the first time in a long time.

"Bella, I'm close baby."

"Me too, oh god!" I screamed as he reached down to circle my clit with his thumb, he knew I loved that.

"Garrett!" I screamed as I clenched around him, causing him to cum hard inside me at the same time.

We laid there for the longest time, Garrett still moving inside of me slightly as we came down from our orgasm. When he reluctantly pulled out we both groaned in protest, we were both spent but I knew we would soon be back at it.

"How long has it been final?" he asked after a moment of blissful silence.

I hugged him tightly to my chest before looking up at him from my place on his chest, a smile playing on his lips as he caressed my face lovingly. I scratched the stubble on his chin, causing him to nip at my fingers, before answering him.

"Two weeks, I wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm glad you did, this means we get to be together for good. You don't know just how much that means to me Bells." I smiled up at my lover, brushing the stray curl from his eyes so that I could see him better.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." I smiled deviously before moving to sit on him, causing him to gasp in surprise before regaining himself.

"So much for dinner." He mumbled as I began to ride him, his hands guiding my hips the entire way as I kissed up and down his chest.

"Who needs dinner when I have everything I need right here?"


End file.
